First Cut
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: It's Winry's first solo automail surgery.


**Title:** First Cut

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns this sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**Summary: **Winry prepares for her first automail surgery.

**Note:** Written for Seatbeltdrivein for the FMA Gift Exchange on Live Journal.

X X X

The tools gleam in the artificial light, like so many weapons of torture. Winry stares at them dispassionately. She has seen this sight many times before, and knows, before the surgery is over, the tools will appear as if they've been through a war.

Blood is nothing that shocks her (except for _his_ blood. He's lost too much of it in her presence, and she never wants to see him bloodied again). It is part and parcel of her trade. For an automail port to be connected to the body of its recipient, there will be blood, and a pain beyond anything she, herself, has ever experienced. Surgery may take place over a period of weeks, enough to test the patience, fortitude and resilience of even the most hardened person. Automail, her grandmother liked to say, wasn't for the weak. But if a person could get past the pain, the recuperation, the possible infection and the rehabilitation and therapy necessary to train the body to use an artificial limb the way it had once used a flesh one, that person could count themselves among the truly lucky.

Today's surgery is the beginning of a port installation. The young man lost most of his left arm in a skirmish against Drachma – still determined to continue the war, despite Amestris's new policies and attempts at peace. He'd been sent south to recuperate, but had instead requested automail. Somehow, he'd learned of Winry's name, and asked around until he managed to locate her. "You made an impression on Briggs, Miss Rockbell," he'd said during their initial consultation, and, if she weren't carrying Ed's promise, the light in the soldier's eyes might have made her flush.

She had remained professional, explaining all his options. He'd been adamant as to what he wanted – a new arm, one to allow him to return to Briggs and continue his duties as a soldier. He had reminded her a bit of Ed, in that he didn't want any extra weapons, though on reflection, he'd asked for a spring blade to be installed in the forearm housing, in case of close fighting. Winry had explained the issues of northern weight automail, but somehow, she doubted this young man would use his prosthesis the same as her best customer.

The preparations for surgery are complete. The tools inspected, the diagrams reviewed, one last time. X-rays hang on the wall, pictures of all angles of the arm. Winry would have to make a deep cut, and remove part of the bone to provide an anchor for her soldier's port. It is easier than Ed's surgery, but she'd only be an assistant during that. Granny had been the one making the incisions, threading the nerves into the port. Winry had blotted fluids, and talked to Ed to keep him calm, as calm as he could be, considering what was going on with his body. The soldier gives her a brave smile. Winry crinkles her eyes at him, the mask hiding her mouth.

"You remember everything we talked about, right?" At his nod, she goes on. "During this first surgery, you'll be under anesthetics. The drip you're on will help keep you under, but you also have an anesthesiologist." Winry nods at the head of the bed, "Dr. Montgomery will be monitoring your vital system while I'm performing the surgery."

"I trust you," he mumbles, the drugs already starting to take effect.

"Of course you do." Winry does smile then. "And when you wake up, we'll discuss the next step." Tilting her head, she asks, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Winry meets Dr. Montgomery's eyes and the anesthesiologist places a mask over her patient's face. Winry keeps her eyes on his until they flutter closed. Montgomery gives a reading of the vitals. "He's out, Dr. Rockbell."

Taking a deep breath, Winry runs over everything in her mind, one last time. Something seems wrong and she tries to figure out what it is – then she realizes, hearing a pair of voices in her head.

_You can do it, Winry!_

Smiling at the memory, of the faith Ed and Al put in her when she helped Satira give birth to her baby, Winry turns back to her patient and her team. "All right! Let's get started on giving this man his new arm."

X X X


End file.
